A common method for securing objects together comprises a simple line or rope. While this has the advantage of being flexible and adaptable, there are situations where such methods have undesirable characteristics.
For example, it is often advantageous to provide a device that is compliant or elastic. Such a device can provide tension between the two objects even when the distance between them changes. In contrast, a simple rope becomes slack once the distance between the objects decreases. Further, the use of an elastic device offers the ability to absorb force or shock as the objects are moved apart.
The lack of these features is often exacerbated when the objects being secured are able to move independently of each other. When a rope is used, it becomes slack as the objects move together and allows the objects to move apart without resistance until the slack is taken up, at which point it becomes taut and rapidly transmits force and shock to the objects. When sufficient forces are involved, this can result in substantial jarring.
Attempts to address these deficiencies include the use of elastic line. However, tying knots in elastic line can be difficult. Further, elastic lines often exhibit reduced breaking strength as compared to non-elastic lines.
One prior art improvement on a simple rope is the bungee cord. Such devices typically comprise an elastic cord having hooks at either end. While convenient, bungee cords have their own deficiencies. For example, the hooks typically offer a secure means of attachment only when there is tension applied to the cord. Once the cord becomes slack, it is relatively easy for the hook to become disengaged. Further, typical bungee cords are not often built to handle significant stresses. As users of such devices are aware, the elastic cord often fails and the hooks deform.
Accordingly, what has been needed is a device to reliably secure objects together. There is also a need for such a device that is flexible and can absorb shock or maintain tension between the secured objects. This invention satisfies these and other needs.